User blog:Tesla Man/WRA Report 1: September 14
Greetings Greetings Survivors, The WRA is glad to report that the disease has finally died down. All three cities that are being broadcasted to (NYC, Chicago, LA) are safe from disease. But threats in this world are far from gone, in 8 small towns across the United States, we have been forced to gas, killing all residents for the safety of the survivors. All infected hordes have been expelled from cities, but it is certain they will return. Now, to bring depth into situations across america. City Activity New York City We have been able to rid the island of all infected hordes; while the eventual minor will apper, they are nothing to worry about. The flood gates and sewer systems seem to be working properly as the rainy season moves in. The WRA specialist have brought in evidence of water contamination, high levels of lethal bacteria seems to be lurking around in all public water supplies. For your saftey, please remove a fourth of your water supply from your team, if you choose to keep the water, you must loose 4 of your team members due to a minor sickness until further notice, as well as loose 10 pounds of food used to feed them. If you do not choose either, we will send a team of agents to forcibly make a decision for you. ---- Chicago This city appears to be clear of all disease, and all of the structures continue to stay stable. The only concern for this city is that it is surrounded by cities that were gassed, and high wind rates are now carrying the gass throughout the city in clouds. It is advised by our meteorologists to stay inside until further notice, as rain begins to increase, it will carry particles of the deadly substance down to earth, and cause serious harm to all teammates. If you chose to accept your obligation to stay inside, your team will get hungry, for every team member you have, remove 2 pounds of food. If you decide to not accept our help, you must remove 2 team members from action due to acidic rain, and remove 5 gallons of water used for healing. ---- Los Angeles The city does appear clean, there are no threats, and as the annual rain clouds pass over, the city becomes the perfect migration spot to stay if things get rough in your home city. If you do choose to migrate to this city, you must loose 5 gallons of water due to walking, 10 pounds of food due to eating, and 10 bullets for defending from intersecting hordes. While it does seem like allot, if you do choose to migrate, during our next 2 reports the city of LA will be guarded by a team of WRA agents. Survivors Activity In New York, 4 new teams are settling in, while in Chicago, 2 new teams are getting settled. in these two cities, as events continue, alliances between teams may become a good idea, if no friendly relations are made, it is inevitable trouble will occur. Trading is also a good idea, if you are running low on something, seek help from other teams, for they may be able to help you out in return for something else. ''-Commander Scott of the World Reclamation Agency'' Category:Blog posts